Bending the Rules
by EastSide
Summary: Slash. RLSS Volemort has found out Snape is a traitor so he is forced into hiding...In the muggle world no less! Albus makes Remus go with him and guess where he sends them! San Francisco: Gay Capital of the World!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bending the Rules

Chapter: 'Wizards Duel'

Author: East Side

Warnings: RL/SS (Slash)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all from Harry Potter...I'm not that creative!

* * *

Bending the Rules

Stumbling down the dark and dreary street in the muggle world was a man dressed in black robes that were quite the sight to those unfortunates who happened to pass him by. Seeing the man grasping the cool brick wall for support as he hobbled along, some muggles felt so inclined as to ask the man if he needed any assistance. They were immediately ignored and forgotten as the man, Severus Snape; a professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact, went on his way.

Professor Snape leaned against a lamp post, feeling as if he had just taken a vile of Drought of Living Death. His battle with one of Voldemorts followers and his second, had drained him to no end.

He hobbled over towards the Leaky Cauldron, paying no attention whatsoever to the curious looks the muggles were giving him. Upon entering the famous tavern, Severus did a double take. There, seated alone at one of the long wooden tables (with a _butterbeer_ of all things in his hand) was one of his childhood enemies.

The werewolf, _Remus Lupin_.

Eyeing the potions master, Remus stood and walked over to him. Severus attempted to stand straighter and removed the hand which had been clutching his side, not wanting him to think he was weak.

"Severus! What happened to you!" Remus inquired, placing a concerned hand upon his shoulder. Snape winced from the contact, but recovered and hissed;

"I do not need help from the likes of you, _Lycanthrope_."

Remus would have laughed except for the urgency of the situation. 'Just like old times.' He thought, thinking back to their days together at Hogwarts. He flashed a smile up at Severus's face, which held its usual scowl.

"I see you're still your usual charming self." Remus said.

"Come, Severus." He said, gesturing towards the fireplace. "I've a bit of floo powder on me. We'll get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters though here. The first years will be leaving later this morning, so we can take the train with them to Hogwarts."

Severus kept refusing to go with Remus until he noticed that he was making a scene.

"Dammit, Severus. It's either this or the Night Bus. Or is it you're afraid I'll _bite_?" Remus asked, smirking despite his efforts not to.

Snape glared at Lupin and stalked over to the fireplace, ignoring the amused tavern guests. Remus smiled at Severus' back. He knew that of he accused the potions master of being afraid, weather it was something as simple as trying one Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans or something as serious as a wizards duel, he would accept the challenge.

Snape turned and said softly;

"Are you coming or not?"

Remus grasped a small, but efficient, amount of floo power and stood beside Severus. Placing one hand on Snapes back, he said clearly;

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

After a dizzying moment they arrived standing beside the steam engine train. It was almost daybreak, but the first years wouldn't arrive for hours, much to Severus' relief.

Snape lumbered up the stairs and towards the last compartment. Remus, after making sure he was alright, went to find the driver to inform him they were on the train. He ended up borrowing his owl to send a letter to Albus Dumbledore about Snapes condition. He went back into the compartment where he found that Severus had fallen asleep leaning against the window.

Taking a seat beside him, Remus used what bit of medi-magic he had learned to heal Professor Snapes wounds.

Knowing full well that when Severus woke up he was going to hex Remus into next week, the werewolf still reached over and undid the clasp of his cloak. (Which was a hard thing for him to do because the damn thing was made out of silver.) After he was certain that Snape was not in any danger of dying from the wounds, he covered him up, using the cloak as a blanket.

Then he leaned back and watched over Severus as he slept.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the future chapters! 


	2. The Wise Wizard

Title: Bending The Rules

Chapter: 'The Wise Wizard'

Author: East Side

Warnings: RL/SS Slash!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Harry Potter.

A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville and all the other wonderful characters are in their sixth year...

* * *

When Severus Snape woke, he indeed almost cursed Remus Lupin into next week and he was very well intent on doing so until the werewolf disarmed him with a simple second year spell;

"_Expelliarmus."_

Angered, Severus stood and attached the silver clasp of his cloak together.

"I believe I told that I did _not_ need your help. And give me my wand, you foolish wolf." Severus demanded. Remus, sill sitting, gave Snapes wand a little shake and replied; "I do believe you're not in any position to be making demands at the moment, Severus."

The potions master growled and reached for his shiny black wand, attempting to wrench it out of Remus's hand. But the werewolf, being too fast for Snape, dodged his hand, pushed him backward and pressed him up against the window. Severus looked down at his wand, which was currently resting against his neck by Remus.

"Just like old times, Severus." Remus said, grinning.

"Yes, but James Potter and Black are not with you to torment me." Snape spat at Remus. The two rivals stared one another down as the steam train came to a stop.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

Remus removed the wand from Snapes neck and placed it in the other mans hand. "I've bigger things to worry about than you, Lupin." Severus informed him, taking back his wand.

Following the first years out onto the platform, Snape made his way toward the castle that was the central building of Hogwarts, with Remus following close behind.

Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them when they arrived. After walking them to his quarters and offering them a lemon drop, he told them to take a seat. Severus sat, and then placed his face in his hands.

"Whatever is the matter, Severus!" Albus asked, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"He knows." Came the muffled reply.

"Who knows what, Severus? What do you mean?" Remus asked, placing hand on his troubled rivals shoulder.

"_Voldemort_. _He knows." _

Later that evening

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, paced back and forth across his elegant room.

"My, my, my. What to do...What to do." He mumbled to himself. The Minister of Magic was due to arrive at any moment and the rest of the order would be called once they found a solution. Severus was in danger, that much they knew. But what to do about this danger was the topic he and Fudge needed to discuss. After a _swish _of magic, the Minister stood in Dumbledores fireplace.

"What was so urgent that needed to interrupt the quidditch game I was watching in London?" the Minister asked, a tad bit worried. Albis sighed and said; "_You-Know-Who_ has found out that Severus is a spy."

Fudge gasped. "What do we do, Albus?" He asked, panicking.

"We need to keep him safe." Was the Headmasters reply. "There is no place safer than Hogwarts." The Minister said, matter-of-factly. "I fear that Severus' being here, may endanger the students. I cannot let that happen." Albus stated, sucking on a lemon drop.

"No, of course not. Well, what do you suggest?" Fudge asked.

"We have to send him away for a while. Into the muggle world, perhaps." Albus brightened at a sudden new idea. "Someone will be with him of course."

"Who did you have in mind, Albus?" The minister asked.

Albus smiling replied; "Why, our very own resident werewolf of course. Remus Lupin."

* * *

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you would like to see in the future chapters!


	3. No Snogging After Hours!

Title: Bending The Rules

Chapter: No Snogging After Hours

Author: East Side

Warnings: RL/SS Slash!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Harry Potter.

A/N: To these reviewers:

Mon- Thank you!

Two-Bit-Wannabe- Hello twin of mine! Just to let you know my head wasn't in the gutter!...Okay..so what if it was...? Thanks for the review!

murielmodel88 - I love Sev/Remus stories too! Damn Sev and his hexing!

Lee- Thank you!

Snape's Nighie- Your name is hilarious! And thanks for the idea!

Sprout180- HOLY! Thank you for sending me the LONGEST review I've ever had. Thanks for the ideas! Greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Remus heard as he walked through the cold halls of the dungeons of Hogwarts. The headmaster had already informed him that he would be traveling with Snape...In the muggle world no less...

He paused at the closed doorway to Serverus' chambers. "Calm down, Professor Snape. You know as well as I do that the children are in danger if you continue to teach here." Albus' voice could be heard through the door.

"It isn't that and you know it! Why? Why does that _volatile_ creature you call a wizard have to be the one to accompany me!"

Remus felt a tinge of disappointment. He knew Severus hated him, so he wondered why he got this feeling just because he's putting up a fuss? Years ago, he would've laughed at Snape along with James and Sirius. 'I wonder if he's forgiven me yet?' Remus thought and thinking it was an appropriate time to knock, he did.

The door was flung open by a seething Potions master. Recovering from the hateful glare Severus pounded upon him, he smirked and drawled; "Ah, is there something wrong Sevy?"

"Remus, please don't make matters worse then they already are." Albus asked. "You two will be leaving tomorrow night, so I suggest you talk and get over your childhood rivalry, tonight." Dumbledore suggested, walking out of Severus' room and into the dimly lit hall. Snape, knowing that wasn't about to happen, reached out to pull his door closed, but Remus stuck his foot out and stopped the door from closing.

""What do you want _now_, Lupin?" Severus asked looking deeply annoyed.

_'A kiss' _Remus thought...

'WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT COME FROM!' Remus thought.

"Well..?" Snape acted impatiently.

"I...ah...Will you..." Remus stuttered.

"What? Cat got the wolfs tongue?" Snape sneered.

Remus glared and grabed the sleeve of Severus' arm. "Just walk with me you bloody fool." Startled, Snape let himself be pulled out of his room and Remus slammed his door shut. "Where, precisely, are we going, Lupin?" Snape asked.

"I'm going to see if the Gryffindor first years are up to no good." Remus responded, letting go of Severus' sleeve. "And, of course, to check up on those Weasly twins. They'd be the ones getting the rest into trouble."

"Fine, we might as well stop by the Slytherin dormitories as well." Snape said, agreeing. The two wizards made their way through the dark hall, side by side, to the Slytherin dorms. Surprisingly, all was well there. But it was a much different story when they approached the Fat Lady.

"Good evening! My apologies for waking you, madam. I was just wondering about my Griffindors. They aren't up to not good are they?" Remus asked the sleepy lady in the painting. "The nerve! This is the second time I've been woken up tonight!" The Fat Lady shrieked. "Second time?" Remus inquired. "Yes! Two sixth years woke me up not ten minutes ago! Not even an apology from either one!" She complained.

"Well, by all means, Lady, tell us which way they went." Snape asked. The Fat Lady pointed to the right so the two wizards went after the two Griffindors who were out of bed after hours. After walking around in silence, Remus heard something. He snatched hold of Snapes hand and pulled him back into the shadows. Peering out, Remus almost had a heart attack.

Seamus Finnigan had Neville Longbottom up against the stonewall and was snogging him like there was no tomorrow!

"I've missed you so much Neville." Seamus gasped out to the boy between kisses. Neville didn't reply in words. He wrapped his arms around Seamus' waist and pulled him as close as possible. Seamus' mouth trailed down Nevilles neck and the other boy brushed their groins together.

Remus was having a hard time not laughing.

Then Snapes' voice rang out across the dim hallway, freezing Seamus and Neville in mid-act.

"Out of bed after hours and _snogging _no less."

Seamus jumped back from Neville and they both stared in shock as Remus and Severus stepped out of the shadows. Recovering, Seamus looked at Neville, who looked close to tears. "Professors, please don't tell anyone about this, _please_?" Neville pleaded. "My parents would never approve and...and they'd never let me see Seamus again." Tears flowed freely down his face as Seamus gathered him up in his arms.

"I couldn't live without him. _Please_." Seamus asked. Remus lost it and burst out laughing. "We would never do that to you, Seamus. Don't worry about that for an instant! And _please_ don't cry Neville, everything's alright!" Neville brightened.

"Oh, thank you Professor Lupin, Professor Snape!" Neville exclaimed.

"But that will be 20 points from Gryffindor for being out after hours." Remus said, much to Snapes satisfaction. "Don't let me catch you two out of bed at this time of night again." He added sternly.

"Go back to your dormitories immediately." He said, waving them off.

"And apologize to the Fat Lady for waking her up." Snape snapped.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in one day! Quite the accomplishment...Please review while I down a couple butterbeers for the hell of it... 


End file.
